I Am Human
by Vindigette
Summary: Five commoner teens are going to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan where they find solace in the most unlikely group of people; A Host Club. Will they open up and let the club help them with their inner demons or will they crash and burn?


Chapter One

Do you ever get that feeling that you are being watched? Being judged and laughed at for every little move you make? That if you make one wrong move that someone will come out from behind you and start yelling at you that you're useless and don't belong? Well that's how I felt and you know what they'd be right about one thing, I don't belong here.

I shouldn't be walking these immaculate halls with huge windows. I shouldn't be standing in front of this door leading into a class full of rich kids wearing nothing but a baggy black hoodie and leggings with scuffed up aqua green converse (obviously not the schools dress code but ya know being a commoner I wasn't even able to afford a shoe) yet I find myself doing exactly that. How do you ask? Well, I guess it would have to do with our dear friend and neighbor Haruhi Fujioka.

You see I am very intelligent so Haruhi thought that it would be a wonderful idea to apply to Oran Academy. At first, we just laughed it off thinking nothing of it then we decided 'what could it hurt?' Obviously, I thought I wasn't smart enough. Apparently, I was wrong and now that leads us to where I'm at now. Waiting to be introduced to class 2A worrying about what's on the other side of that door. Will I be looked at like a freak? Would I be talked about behind my back and be pointed at like I'm out on display like one of their show animals? The obvious answer would be yes I would be.

Being knocked out of my reflection and internal crisis by a nudge in my side. Looking to my left I stared into piercing cobalt blue eyes that are almost identical to mine with an identical face to match. Kai, my twin brother, had also applied with me along with three other of our friends. You could imagine our surprise that all five of us were accepted to one of the most elite schools in Japan.

"What are you thinking about Lolli?" He asked quietly.

"About how stupid all of this is. Couldn't we just not have come? Being here is making me anxious." I softly whispered back.

"I don't think it works like that. You'll be fine. You have me remember? You know I won't let you drown." He patted my hair with a small twitch of his lips and closed eyes.

As I opened my mouth to reply the teacher finally called us in. Grabbing my left hand and taking a deep breath in and letting it out Kai opened the sliding door and walked in pulling me behind him.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves." The teacher called with a sneer after we came to a stop in front of the class.

Kai just looked at them with a blank face for a minute before turning to the front, to face the sea of putrid bright yellow dresses and soft pale blue blazers, with a small closed-eyed smile making a few of the girl swoon.

"Hello, my name is Kai and this is my twin sister Nyla. Please take care of us." He bowed pulling me down with him.

As we stood straight the teacher pointed out empty seats and told us to quickly sit down so they could begin the lesson. As we walked by desk after desk, still hand in hand, I could hear some of the students whispering back and forth to one another, some were pointing and snickering and somewhere just plain gawking.

I could start to feel my heart beat faster and louder, my hands become sweaty and my legs started to feel weak. Kai gave my hand a reassuring squeeze to let me know that he was still there and that everything will be all right, but truthfully, I didn't think I'd last till the end of the school day.

I almost didn't.

Lesson after lesson slowly went by. Time seemed to stand still. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate and to control the anxiousness that seemed to roll through my body. I don't know how much longer I could sit there with hands shaking, head feeling fuzzy, cotton stuffed into ears, breath becoming short and in quick bursts, and eyes welling with unshed tears. Then as if the gods heard my prayers the bell shrilly rang signaling lunch.

Jumping out of my seat I hurriedly turned to Kai, who sat a seat behind me, only to have a white rose shoved into my face.

"Hello, princess! Please let me be the first to-" The pretty blond boy was gently shoved out of my face by Kai with a soft 'excuse me'.

Gently putting his arm protectively around my shoulders he guided me out of the classroom and down the hall. After finding a somewhat secluded space he slowly leads me to sit down on the floor. Crouching in front of me he pulled my hood up over my head and face so it could hide the tears that had finally escaped. After a strong minute, my breathing and heart palpitations finally became steady and the tears slowly started to fade away.

Looking up Kai was standing up with his back towards me and facing two other students a few feet away from me, in the middle of the hall. It was the pretty blond boy that tried to give me the rose and a dark-haired boy with glasses. Whatever the three were talking about, more than likely me, made the blond boy swing his arms around almost hitting the boy with glasses in the face.

Slowly standing up, catching the attention of the two boys, I carefully made my way towards them. Kai turned towards me, after seeing that he no longer had the attention of the other two, and gave me a big reassuring smile showing his off his perfectly straight and white teeth. Coming up to his side I grabbed his right hand with my left and wrapped my other arm around his, clinging to it and hiding my face.

"Do you feel better now Lolli?" Kai's soft voice spoke.

Nodding my head yes I slowly moved my head to look out the small gap between my hood and Kai's arm to stare at the two unfamiliar boys that are staring at me. The blond boy had pretty violet eyes and a soft face, overall he looked very kind. The dark haired boy had his glasses tilted just right so the lights would glare off of them so I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, he looked very intimidating and someone to stay away from.

"Well if you'll excuse us, we should head back to class before we're late." Kai politely smiled and started to walk back down the hall towards the classroom only to halt after a loud 'Wait' was shouted behind our back. Turning back around the blond boy stepped forward standing a little more than arm's length away holding the white rose out towards me.

"Please accept this rose as a welcome to Ouran Academy." he brightly smiled at me.

After looking back and forth at the rose and the boy a few times until finally I looked up to Kai. he was gently smiling at me and slightly nodded his head. Tentatively reaching out, my fingers gently wrapped around the smooth steam of the rose pulling it to my fave to take in the sweet scent of the flower.

"Thank you. It's very beautiful Tamaki." I gave a small bow.

"Anything to make you-" he stopped himself mid sentence.

"You know my name?" he blinked owlishly at me.

"Of course we know your name. You're the famous Tamaki Suoh, the president and King of the Ouran Host Club who calls himself 'daddy' and you're Kyoya Ootori the shadow king and vice president of the Host club or also known as 'mommy'. We also know of first years Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and third years Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka and his cousin Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka. We know almost everything about you." I replied softly, looking away and out the window.

"Haruhi certainly taught you well." Kyoya finally spoke up adjusting his glasses with a small smirk of his own.

"Of course. She wouldn't want us walking in blind now would we." Kai sent a small wink towards an owl-eyed, open-mouthed Tamaki sending him to faint.

"Now look what you've done Kai. You've made him faint. Talk about information overload." I softly sigh tugging at his sleeve.

"Oh well." He shrugged giggling.

"Maybe we should start heading to class. I don't think we should be just standing here." I whispered anxiously looking around the hall.

"I think that to be wise." Chimed Kyoya walking passed us and towards class.

"What about Tamaki? Are we just gonna leave him him here? Won't he get into trouble?" I asked fretfully staring wide-eyed at Kyoya's back as Kai pulled me along down the hall.

"He'll be fine. You needn't worry. He'll be up on his feet before you know it."


End file.
